spufandomcom-20200213-history
Concept:Population
Population is the amount of people in a said area. Growth Population growth is obtained by considering a few factors. -The percentage impregnable (For the purpose of simplicity, it is always 0.35) -Fertileness of ground -Percent of work gone into agriculture -Trade Population growth = (Population × 0.35 × Fertileness × (Percent of work × 10) × 4 + trade —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— (40 × Health) Note that it is devided by 40 because that's the standard lifespan of humans on Pollaris 4 in years. So. Let's just do an example: Population: 10,000 × 0.35 Fertilness: 0.75 Percentage of work (put into agriculture): 10% (0.1) × 10 Children per lifetime: 4 Trade: 0 10,000 × 0.35 = 3,500. 3,500 × 0.75 = 2,625 2,625 × 1 = 2,625 2,625 × 4 = 10,500 10,500 ÷ 40 = 262.5 +262.5 population per Pollarisan year. (538.398357... population per Earth year) Health The Health of a population needs to be well looked at. There are quite alot of factors that effect health. *Population within an area **The size of the province **The effector of living spaces *working amounts *Disease effector If the working values were as follows, then a population would be losing health: 10% - Abstraction (-1) 10% - Agriculture (-0.5) 10% - Building (-1) 10% - Commerse 10% - Entertainment 10% - Government 10% - Military (-1) 10% - Population (+1) 10% - Research 10% - Schooling The population would be losing 2.5 health points per year out of 100. Of course, in a modern world there would be effectors and disease effectors. So. Let's say that a population had 0 diseases and technology that made healing 3.5 times more effctive. That would mean that workings on the negative side would equal to 2.5, while the income of health would be 3.5 That means that the population is growing in health. 1 point per year. A population producing more health than it should leads to people getting fitter. When people get fitter, they work harder without a negative side effect. Over-populated Considering that if the population of earth (6 billion) was multiplied by four and put on the planet (which is 4 times as large as earth) and considering the sea exists as 65% of the planet, the average population per tile is 54,451. Therefore, a cramped tile would be approximately 100,000 tiles. *75,000 limits health points to 200 *100,000 limits health points to 150 *170,000 limits health points to 100 *250,000 limits health points to 50 *300,000 limits health points to 10 *500,000 limits health points to 0 Killing If your health points reach a certain point, your population begins to die: *50 points: -5% per year *35 points: -10% per year *25 points: -15% per year *10 points: -25% per year *0 points: -50% per year Effector? Yes. Health does effect how good people work. If people get healthier, they work better. A population's max health is 250. At that point, they produce two point five the amount they normally would. Restrictions Sevral things can put restrictions on the max amount of health in one province. *Disease *Over-population Category:Concept